supernannythetheoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Orla Birou
Orla Birou (Born on November 9, 2007) is the twin sister of Kayla Birou, who appeared in the Birou Family and later in Birou Family Revisited from the Supernanny fanon series. and is one of the youngest daughters of Nicole Birou-Jennings. She runs amok and has the same brain mixed with all amok runners from the Supernanny series from seasons 1-7. She is a sloppy writer, refuses to eat her veggies, and does other things like ruining the holidays or special occasions. She was also expelled from over 20 schools. She is the fourth daughter of Nicole Birou-Jennings and fourth and final stepchild of Robert Jennings. By late October 2011, she became well-behaved again. She changed her ways after accidentally burning herself with a cigarette lighter and Kayla saved her life by telling her to stop, drop, and roll. She was at the hospital and apologized to her family and Jo. Therefore, she no longer runs amok. She is a captor in the Theory of Nicole. She is a hostage in the second edition. Orla Remano will take her position as a boss. Appearance Orla has raven-black hair tied into ponytails, diamond-studded earrings and hazel eyes. Currently, she has a burn scar on her face. She wears a light blue top and a pair of blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Relationships Nicole Birou-Jennings: At first, she had a love-hate relationship with her mother. Kayla Birou: Orla was bitterly jealous of her twin sister because of the attention she, Skyla and Haidyn recieved from their mother, Nicole. All of this has changed after Kayla saved her life when Orla accidentally burned herself with a cigarette lighter by commanding her to stop, drop and roll to the ground to smother the flames. Haidyn Birou: Orla was bitterly jealous of her oldest sister Haidyn since her mother "always" favors her, Skyla and Kayla. The bitter sibling rivalry came to an end when she and Kayla helped save Orla's life when Orla's clothes caught on fire (via cigarette lighter) Skyla Birou: Orla's older sister. Orla was extremely and bitterly jealous of Skyla because she felt that Nicole "always" favored her, Haidyn and Kayla instead of her. Robert Jennings: Orla likes her stepfather Brahm Jennings: Orla does not like Brahm for his excessive behavior, such as destroying her unicorn which she had created, disrupting her while she is doing her homework, biting her, stealing her Halloween treats and eating them Treat Jennings: Orla does not like Treat for his excessive behavior, such as disrupting her while she is doing her homework, stealing her Halloween treats and eating them, and embarrassing her in front of the Sunday school teacher Mrs. Harmony Catherine the Spellcaster: Orla was enemies with Catherine in the original theory game, but in all the games after it, she thanks her for saving her. Sophie the Otter: Same as Catherine. The Theory Series *In the Theory of Nicole, she kidnapped Nicole Birou. She is the final boss in the game. *In the Theory 2, she is kidnapped along with her sisters and their stepfather. They are held captive by Brahm Jennings and Treat Jennings in World 8. Trivia *Orla's favorite Dora the Explorer Character is Swiper the Fox, who was his minions, but with wings, a different color scheme, and a deeper voice. *Orla's full name is Orla Jasmine Birou. *Orla's a big fan of Tangled since 2012. *She was nice when acting in Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole, but was mean in that game. Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Hostages Category:Material from SNFW Category:Older Sisters Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Children Category:Toddlers